Pokemon Wedlocke
by kevinvalke1
Summary: This is a story of Marriland's Pokemon Wedlocke story through Heart Gold!
1. Chapter 1

So what is Pokemon Wedlocke?

Well, a Youtuber called Marriland has now a series called Pokemon Wedlocke. And i thought why not make a story about it. So here we go!

- -  
RULES OF THE CHALLENGE

RULE #1: FAINTED POKEMON ARE DEAD :(  
When a Pokemon faints, it must be released forever (or boxed permanently). It is considered to be dead.

RULE #2: ONLY CATCH THE 1ST ELIGIBLE POKEMON IN AN AREA  
You can catch or obtain only the first eligible obtainable Pokemon you encounter in any route or area, with exceptions being made based on the Pokemon's gender. Fail to catch it and you get nothing for the area.  
• Genderless Pokemon cannot be caught. Ever.  
• If you have 1, 3, or 5 Pokemon in your party, you ignore any Pokemon encounters whose gender you have an uneven number of, e.g. if you have just one male Pokemon and two female Pokemon, you cannot catch any more female Pokemon until the count is even again. If you have an even number of each gender, this does not apply.  
• "Dupes Clause" is recommended, to add to the uniqueness of each Pokemon. This means you do not count any encounter against any Pokemon whose species you have already caught, which is usually determined by the Poke Ball symbol by their HP bar.

RULE #3: ALL POKEMON MUST BE NICKNAMED  
This is to increase the bond between you and your Pokemon. They're not just randoms; they're your friends. Treat them accordingly.

RULE #4: YOUR POKEMON ARE "PARTNERED" WITH EACH OTHER AND FIGHT IN PAIRS  
• Only one male and one female can form a pair, and once they do, it lasts until one dies or is released.  
• Each Pokemon on your team can battle only alongside its partner, if it has one. Switching Pokemon out in battle is allowed, but ONLY for the Pokemon's partner.  
• If a Pokemon dies in battle, its partner must avenge the fallen Pokemon or die along with them; switching to any other Pokemon is forbidden, regardless of circumstance. (In the case of Double or Triple Battles, you may have to make exceptions. Do what feels right.)  
• If a Pokemon's partner dies, it can gain a new one that doesn't already have a partner (either from a PC box or a wild Pokemon).

RULE #5: YOU CANNOT DEPOSIT POKEMON TO YOUR PC  
• You must release Pokemon or have them die in battle if you want to withdraw anything in your PC.  
• You can freely release your Pokemon (up to you if it counts as a "death" or not), but you will probably feel like a jerk for doing it.  
• If you absolutely require HM moves to get through the game, you may temporarily break this rule and deposit a pair of Pokemon in the PC for one or two HM Pokemon; however, they cannot fight or do anything other than use HM moves outside of battle, and should be removed as soon as one of your main Pokemon can use the required HM move.


	2. Chapter 1: Escape from Professor's Elm's

Pokemon Wedlocke Chapter 1: Escape from Elm's lab!

It was a Sunny day in New Bark town. Everyone was happy and had fun playing. But Professor Elm was just as always studying the mystical new egg that was found in a deep cave. Chikorita (Leaf) Cyndaquil (Vesuvius) and Totodile (Turnip) where just relaxing in the lab. They where pretty happy that they could stay here because it was very warm outside. Professor Elm walked away for a little break. When nobody noticed the egg started to hatch. But then the egg exploded! Turnip and the others runned away as fast as they could. On the way to outside there where dead people and Pokemon laying on the ground. Before Leaf and Vesuvius noticed the roof felt down, Turnip escaped. And then the roof falls on Leaf and Vesuvius. Turnip did not really knew what to do and just ran to Route 29. Still in shock from what happened. Turnip whas going on the way to report the news to Cherrygrove City. He was almost there but then someone behind him said: Hold it! He watched his back and saw a Chikorita. It said: I will First block you before you are going there! So Chikorita tried to tackle Turnip and he got hit. Turnip Scratched back and sended Chikorita a little bit flying. They fought like this for about 15 minutes when Chikorita fell down. When Chikorita stood up. She walked away. When she walked away a Geodude came. It was a Girl and she said that her name whas Cantaloupe. Cantaloupe brought Turnip to the Pokemon Center and he rested there. When Turnip woke up, Cantaloupe whas next to him. Cantaloupe had flowers for Turnip. Turnip asked how he could thank her. She said by this and kissed Turnip. Then Turnip said: I love you. And Cantaloupe feld great. When Turnip fully restored they made their way to Route 30. And they walked hand by hand!


End file.
